


by my hand

by orphan_account



Series: adventures in spanking [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Darling,” Tom says in that gentle way of his, “isn’t there something you’d like to ask me?”





	by my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://lokilockedcougar.tumblr.com/post/159821971781/ourladybinxthings-cflib-ourladybinxthings) on Tumblr.

“Darling,” Tom says in that gentle way of his, “isn’t there something you’d like to ask me?”

I think about playing dumb. “What’s that?” I reply with a chuckle that I hope doesn’t sound as nervous as I feel.

“Last week. You remember,” is all he has to say, and I _know_ what he wants me to ask.

I can picture the scene perfectly: I was riding Tom when, in his excitement, he slapped my bottom. Not hard, certainly, but enough to jolt me over the edge and into orgasm. There’s no way he could have failed to notice. I’m actually surprised that it’s taken him this long to mention it.

“I can’t,” I say desperately. “Not yet.” 

This is my first real relationship – ever. Before Tom, it had been ten years since I last even kissed a guy, much less bared my soul to one. I’m inexplicably nervous at revealing this part of myself to Tom, and I can’t help but hesitate, despite having already dated for several months. What if he laughs, or thinks me weird?

“All right,” says Tom, ever the gentleman. “But would you like to talk about it?”

“What’s to talk about?” 

I can’t help it – I go on the defense. This feels personal somehow, which is ridiculous when I’ve had Tom inside me on multiple occasions. But this feels like the last barrier between us, something that I’ve never shared with anyone – ever. And if I share it with Tom, what’s going to happen next? Where does that leave us?

But Tom is patient with me, for which I’m grateful. He lets me work through my feelings, taking the time I need to avoid saying something that I might regret later.

“I’m sorry,” I say at last. “This is. . . very difficult, for me. I’ve never talked about this before.”

“When did it start?” he prompts, “and why?”

“It always seems to have been something that fascinated and turned me on, before I even knew what that meant! As for why, I couldn’t say. I honestly do not know why I like it – or, at least, why I think I would like it. No one’s ever done it to me before. You would be the first.”

I’m rambling, which I always do when flustered, so Tom puts an arm around me and guides my head to rest on his chest, knowing that I’ll be more at ease if I don’t have to maintain eye-contact with him while talking about this.

“What about you?” I mumble into his skin. “Is it something you’ve done before, or would you merely be indulging me?”

“I’ve never thought about it, to be honest,” he says. “But I’m always willing to try new things. And if you’re game, so am I.”

Gathering my courage about me like a mantle, I dare to raise my head and meet his eyes. “Then will you please spank me?”

Tom smiles down at me, eyes shining with pride, and presses his lips firmly to my forehead. “It would be my pleasure.” He then pats his thighs, a wordless command that I find myself compelled to obey.

Stomach churning with nerves, I crawl out from under the covers on my hands and knees, draping myself across Tom’s lap; he maneuvers me into position, skimming his hand up and down the length of my spine, and fondling my buttocks.

“I can see the appeal,” he murmurs appreciatively. “You have a delectable arse, like it was made to be spanked by me.”

“Flatterer,” I say.

He chuckles. Uh-oh, that’s his Loki-voice. What have I gotten myself in to? “Ready?” he asks me.

“Y-yes,” I stutter nervously.

Raising his hand, he brings it down in a light tap across the center of my bottom. “How was that?” he asks.

“More, please,” I say, “and harder.” He repeats the process, with slightly more force. But it’s still not enough to satisfy me. “As hard as you can, Tom. Give me everything you’ve got.” When Tom spanks me this time, it’s like a thunderclap, sending shockwaves through my system. I gasp at the intensity of the blow and the pain that immediately follows.

“Too much?” he asks, voice tinged with concern.

The very last thing I want is Tom worried that he’s going to break me. “Not at all,” I say through the tears clogging my throat. “Do it some more. And don’t stop. _Please_. I can take it, promise.”

I’ve barely finished speaking before Tom lays into me with surprising alacrity, alternating between my right and left cheeks, my upper thighs, and the juncture where my thighs and buttocks merge. It’s not long before I’m sobbing in earnest and kicking my legs in feeble protest. But though I buck and writhe across Tom’s lap, I don’t move far from the punishing strokes of his hand. Though I might seem to be in agony, I love every minute, and I only hope that Tom can tell the difference.

It’s several minutes before Tom’s hand falls still. By now my bottom feels like it’s on fire, and I wish I were an owl so that I could turn my head to see. “Thank you, Tom,” I say breathlessly into the silence. “You were wonderful. You gave me exactly what I asked for, but never knew I needed.”

He resumes stroking my back, but takes care to avoid my now-tender bottom. “You’re welcome,” he says, then falls silent.

I can tell that something is bothering him, so I give him space to work through whatever it is on his own.

“I’m sorry,” he says at last. “This is all new for me. I’d never given spanking much thought before. I’d always thought of myself as a kind man, a gentleman, to whom striking a woman would be abhorrent. But hitting you; watching your skin turn pink then red by my hand, as you flailed across my lap – it was exhilarating. I loved spanking you, and I don’t know how to come to terms with that.”

I pause to collect myself. Now that I’m not in the throes of ecstatic agony, I can feel something poking me in the stomach. But I don’t know if drawing attention to Tom’s current condition will bring him comfort or not.

“It’s not unusual to enjoy erotic pain,” I say, starting off slow. “Some would say it’s completely natural and even healthy. Listen to your body; it’s going to be your best indicator if something is wrong or not.”

With nothing more to say or lose, I close my hand around Tom’s erection and wait to see if he pulls away from my touch. I hope I haven’t gone too far – in asking him to spank me in the first place, and now.

“You still love me, then?” he asks, eyes pleading with me to put him out of his misery.

“With all my heart,” I say. Rising up on my knees, I straddle his lap and kiss him – a long, lingering kiss that will hopefully put any doubts he has to rest.

Later, as we’re falling asleep, Tom takes a generous handful of each of my burning buttocks and pulls me in close so that there’s no escape. I smile.


End file.
